Cognitio, Et Amor Magicae (or knowledge, Magic and Love)
by Scarlett P Night
Summary: Gather round people to hear the life and times of Lyra Snape! Experience the world through the forgotten hero's eyes as she stands in the shadows alone... but it wasn't always like that, as she once had a bright future.
1. Chapter 1

_**Currently looking for a beta reader/mentor as I am very new to the site so if you are interested please private message me.**_

I hate it when people call me anything other then Lyra, but it seems that it's my father's favourite hobby to call me anything other then Lyra, and he seems to have a lot of options. It's like he and my mother picked as many names as possible.

Speaking of my mother, well not speaking of my mother. I hate the woman who ever she is, father always called her a good for nothing… actually I don't think I should write about that.

Here's me telling a stranger my whole life story and I haven't even introduced myself.

I'm Lyra Temperance Willow Snape, and this is my life story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Present**_

All I remember about the plane that the window was incredibly cold, but I was too tired to even notice all I wanted was to be at home. Luckily the plane ride from France to England is not a long one.

I hate my school but dad said I can't go to Hogwarts and always spouts some nonsense about students giving me a hard time because of my last name. There is something about the girls at that school they where always so fare skinned with pretty straight hair but there's me with my long dark red hair and hazel eyes. They look at me with disgust but never stop to think about the magic I produce. It's all about looks and charm at Beauxbatons but nothing about true powerful magic and it's so frustrating it makes me want to scream.

Once I get of the plane I look around the arrivals lounge as always he is not there so I go to the exit before walking a few paces and down an ally and I Apparate home.

Home sweet home well at least that's what I thought, because as soon as I opened the door I come face to face with Harry Potter lying on the sofa at our Prince Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry lot of tense changing in this chapter but I will always tell you when it happens. Enjoy! **_

_**Harry Potter P.O.V**_

Who the hell is this girl! I mean Snape said someone was coming to stay but I never realised it would be a 16 year old girl! It's just another reason to hate Snape. I wish I could stay with Ron.

_**Last week before summer holidays **_

''Mr Potter, come see me in my office after dinner. Don't Be Late.'' Snape said as towered over Harry at dinner.

''What could he want on the last day of term, mate'' said Ron being careful to make sure that the bat like professor was out of ear shot.

''I don't know, but it can't be good''

When harry arrived at Snapes office he heard hussed voices inside but they soon stopped when they realised Harry was there. That night harry received the worst present he could ever think of.

Summer with Snape.

After two weeks of fussing and fighting Harry and our beloved Potions Master decided to just keep out of each overs way only seeing each over at meal times. Harry was surprised by the way the foreboding professor lived in his free time, especially by his house.

Prince Manor also known as Prince Hill to the residents of the local town which saw the house as a creepy mental hospital and not the grand manor and beautiful gardens that it was and so saw no reason to go poking around.

The Manor set back from the country tracks that lay in front by a high wall decorated with carvings of snakes that seem to follow you if you walk past another good reason why the locals steer clear. The house itself was an old manor house that looks much like the natural history in London. The rooms were big but also homely and even though Harry was in the company of the man who hated him most he felt oddly comfortable in the house.

The room Harry was given was large much larger than any room he had been given before but he didn't have much to compare it to, but Harry was happy with the thought that it was much larger then Dudley's and harry was happy at imagining the temper tantrum he would have if he knew where he was staying.


	4. Chapter 4

When I usually get home from that hell house of a school I find my dad waiting open armed at the bottom of the cascading stairs, and then we have a grand meal and I pour my heart out about the vulgar vain Veela's before sitting in the special lead lined muggle sitting room and watch muggle movies until the sun rises.

But I have a feeling that this summer is going to be different because as soon as I open the door I see Harry Potter, he stands there as I stride past him trying to look as much like my father as possible with my dark red hair blazing behind me as I go. But it's hard to look intimidating when you are wearing a Beauxbatons uniform, but I think Potter got the message because as soon as I left the grand entrances hall I hear footsteps running up stairs and slamming a door.

All I could think was what the hell was Harry Potter doing at my house!

All I could think was that I must find father and demand why that child was in my, I mean our house. I storm down to this sanctuary; his potions lab.

Now I must tell you that my father seems to know everything about this house and always seems to know where people are when they are here, like the time when I was 9 and tried to sneak into the attic because he told me I should never go up there, he found me before I could even get to the top of the steps. So you could imagine my surprise when I court him off guard and made him spill the potion on the floor, but as skilled as he is he managed to vanish it with a flick of his dark wooded wand.

He raised his eyebrows at me but I did it back like a snake stalking its prey. He backs down, good that means he won't put up a fight.

'Why is Harry Potter in our house?'

'Because Dumbledore placed him here' he said in a dreary voice like the information was common knowledge.

'Why did Dumbledore place him here then' actually he might put up a fight.

'I can't tell you that Willow' he said with a small smile dancing on his lips like he was proud of the fact that he avoided my name.

'So it begins' I say matching his smile.

'Will he be here all summer' I say a bit nervously, I don't want someone to ruin the only time I usually get with my dad.

'Yes' he replies with his monotone voice.

I nod my head understanding what I have to do.

I leave the potions room unsure if I was ok with Potter being here, I have heard the story of course. I met him once and he seemed nice but he did not know who I was and this is where the problems will start because he might have a completely different attitude if he knew I was the daughter of his hated potions master.


	5. Chapter 5

I climb the stairs with my hands trembling, what am I going to say to the 13 year old, as I reach the top of the stairs I remember that I don't know which room he is staying in. I hear the sound of creaking floor boards and I know what room he is staying in, it's right across from mine and as far from Dads room as possible I could not help but roll my eyes at my father's antics.

I know on the door. Just 3 simple taps equally space the way dad taught me to do in these sorts of situations.

I hear some mumbling inside and take it as a sign to come in. Harry was lying on the bed which was covered in red blankets (well at least the house elves where being nice to the poor boy)

'Hello Harry I'm Professor Snapes daughter Lyra Snape' I say as I out stretch my hand.

'Hi I'm Harry, Harry Potter' he says as he takes my hand reluctantly he has a strong shake, good sign I think.

'How long have you been staying' I say

'Only a week I haven't left my room much yet' he replies with a small frown.

I give him a reassuring smile and say 'Well let me show you around'

**Hey guys sorry it's only a short chapter but I am still learning how to use the site and still nervous about posting chapters would love it if you could review the story; constrictive criticism is always desired. Thanks for taking your time to read this chapter!**

**Forever Yours **_**Scarlett Red**_


	6. Chapter 6

"_KILL HER!'_

"_NO, TAKE ME ANYONE BUT HER" I hear the cry from a woman before her words dissolve into screams of pain._

"_No, I want her dead" the same man said._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA" the man said in a voice so unceremonious that he sounded like he was ordering coffee._

_All of a sudden I felt like I was being pulled through a port key, I landed with a heavy thump and felt my blood flow out of me and become weak, as I lay on the cold hard ground I feel my vision return be It slightly blurry but I could see._

_I look around as best I could with my body flat on a flagstone floor to my left I can see benches; long ones with black shoes pressed to the ground obviously connected to legs which as far as I could tell where all turned towards me. I move slightly and become alert to the fact that my father was standing at the front of the room which now occurs to me is the great hall at Hogwarts. _

_I hear him speak my name and run towards me as I fall back into my black sleep._

As my dream turned to black my eyes opened and I was blinded by the July sun, which was so bright I had to blink a few times to get rid of the black spots.

Just as I plunged into decoding my disturbing dream I was pulled out again by a knock at the door, I shouted for the person to wait so I could check that I was decently covered by blankets (after all there was only two people it could be and both are male)

I sounded for the person to enter and to my surprise the older Malfoy child entered my room.

Aldric Malfoy was a tall, hansom and skilled wizard who was only a year older then I. He studies at Durmstrang but his younger brother Draco is in the same year as Harry, Narcissa didn't like the distance that her oldest son was away from her and asked Lucius if he could transfer to Hogwarts. Lucius didn't agree obviously and he remained at Durmstrang, Lucius doesn't care so much about Draco and sent him to Hogwarts.

"Well, Hello Aldric Lucius Severus Armand Malfoy and to what do I owe this pleasure of your visit when I have not even got out of my bed"

"Lyra Temperance Willow Snape" He said with a smile after each name,

"I am here to tell…" tell me what I replied

"Well" he said with a cheeky smile.

"Breakfast is ready"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There are a few things you need to understand, and one of the more difficult things to understand would be my family tree, my biological grandfather was not the nicest type of muggle, actually scratch that he was the worst type of muggle to quote my grandmother. He was the disgusting, drunk, abusive type of person who would subject a poor innocent child like my father to beatings, neglect and starvation. Luckily that never got to happen as my biological grandmother cast a spell called _occultorum, _a type of Glamour used to hide pregnancy but the spell is not meant to be used for the hole nine months of pregnancy. Eight months into her pregnancy the glamour wore off, and Tobias flipped and attacked her she fled to the only people she knew would protect her. Albus and Minerva Dumbledore the people who she had promised her son to, 2 weeks after she arrived at the Dumbledore's she went into Labor on a storm ridden night in January; my grandparents always say when Eileen gave her last push there was a bolt of lightning and when the baby made his first cry there was a crash of thunder.

After only 3 days Eileen wanted to return home the poor woman said she would cast a memory altering charm on her husband Tobias, so with one last look to her still nameless son she left.

A few hours later Albus left his wife and new son to go to the Snape home to ask Eileen to live with them so she too could see her son grow, what he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Poor Eileen Prince lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood with small wounds dotted across her red soaked body.

Dear Eileen Prince was a victim of her own innocents, a naïve woman just trying to right her own wrongs, a woman protecting a child she was not ready for from a man who she did not love.

Who was foolish enough to think her husband would forgive her just because the child would not be in their lives. But oh no Tobias Snape would not see it her way and did the thing he threatened to do since the day they swapped promises of love and protection in front of God, he stabbed her seven times; one for each time she had used magic in front of him.

"Please name him Severus… for my father… he told me not to marry him… I didn't listen… please give him this, give my son, no… give your son this scroll when he has learnt the meaning of knowledge, magic and…"

She never got to finish her sentence.

My grandfather held onto the scroll until the day I was born, the day he knew my father had learnt the true meaning of knowledge; which is to use it to use it to protect the people you hold dear and to protect them at all costs, the true meaning of magic; to create something much bigger then yourself, something that magic cannot make but in itself is made of magic;

Life, to create life

But on that day he also unknowingly learnt the true meaning of the last word that Poor Dear Eileen Prince never got to say.

Love

And on that day, with that scroll Severus Snape-Dumbledore earned the key to Prince Manor, as the key cannot be given it has to be earnt.

There were only four words on that scroll,

_cognitio, et amor magicae_

_Knowledge, magic and love _


End file.
